Blood Pulse
by aenimei
Summary: Ichigo has known deep down he has always harbored a secret love for this friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He has spent many nights dreaming about all the things they could do together… will Ichigo ever act on these actions?
1. And So We Meet

So, here is the rundown of the whole inspiration behind this story. My friend and I are naughty fujoshi who make up different kinks for our favorite yaoi couples. This one happened to make me a bit TOO excited. So, enjoy the random spur-of-the-moment yaoi fanfic. I will be warning you now, it is filled with _many _kinks that we both thought up of.

**Title**: Blood Pulse  
**Author**: aenimei  
**Genre**:  
**Rating**: M ( lemons , language , and violence )  
**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toshiro  
**Warning: **AU, extreme lemons, fluff, and much more. Basically smut!  
**Summary**: Ichigo has known deep down he has always harbored a secret love for this friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He has spent many nights dreaming about all the things they could do together… will Ichigo ever act on these actions? ;) Read and find out!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach and or the characters within this story

"Fuck"

The orange-haired boy stared up the now-dark sky as soon as the first droplet hit his cheek. He always hated walking back from school in the rain, especially when he wasn't prepared for it. Ichigo stared down at the wet blotches on his white uniform shirt and he quickly threw his bag over his shoulder and began to run. Different things flew through his mind at once, such as how his day went and what they learned. However, there was one thing Ichigo could not stop thinking about.

His name was Toshiro, and most of the time Ichigo had himself annoyed him by calling him by his first name. He was a fiery white-haired boy who gave off a certain feeling that he thought he was better than everyone else. This, in a sense, was right. Hitsugaya nearly excelled in everything at the school they both attended and he never stopped astonishing everyone there. Ichigo, on the other hand, was lazy and did not care much about school. He would slack off as soon as the teacher started talking. He was even surprised by his grades, which were close to slipping off the edge, but not quite yet.

The boy suddenly sprang out of his dreamland and lifted the soaked bag over to cover his face. A tidal wave of water splashed at his body and it even caused him to stumble backwards. He suspected he would fall to the ground and land straight on his butt, but a figure standing so innocently behind him took most of the blow of him falling back. It took a minute for Ichigo to recover, but he finally managed to turn around. He felt like yelling at the damn trunk that drenched him, but apologizing was better for his morals. Sighing, he began a small bow to apologize to whoever he bumped into.

"Sorry, but that damn tru-"

Ichigo turned around just in time to see a small white-haired boy pushing himself up off the ground. Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ichigo's face lit up like the fourth of July. His otherwise cold and pale face turned a bright red. Ichigo was in trouble. It was only a minute ago he thinking about the same exact person in front of him. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but Toshiro interrupted him.

"No problem, Kurosaki-san" he paused and picked at his soaked white shirt that was clinging to his body. "I am just a bit wet, that's all."

Ichigo took this time while he was occupied to stare his body up and down, but one part of his body caught his eye automatically. And, oddly enough, it was something Ichigo hadn't expected himself doing. A small drop of red came sliding off his classmate's wet and white shirt near his elbow. Ichigo gasped and immediately sprung into action. He quickly dug into his bag and found a handkerchief Orihime had loaned him earlier. He took a edge and bit it and slowly ripped off a large enough piece to cover the wound. Without bothering to ask Hitsugaya himself, Ichigo got down on his knees and pulled Hitsugaya close.

Ichigo immediately paused when his crotch was right near his face, but his movements kept going to avoid suspicion. He finished off with making sure the piece of handkerchief was tightly tied by tugging on it with his teeth. He coughed nervously, pushing himself back away from the boy and resuming his upward stance. Now that Ichigo looked upon Toshiro, he seemed to have a blush upon his cheeks. The orange-haired boy blinked at this, obviously ruling out the thought that Hitsugaya actually _liked_ what he did. Ichigo sighed; he only wished it was true. He snatched his bag back up and threw it over his shoulder.

"So."

"Uh, thanks Kurosaki."

"Hn? Oh, no problem."

Ichigo was nearly dying inside from how close he was to his dream lover. Not to mention the blood! This unfortunately seemed to be his weakness. Oh, what was it? A few days ago he had a dream about Hitsugaya pouring buckets of blood out of his body and it was his job to lick it all up and clean it. Ichigo's tongue had slipped up and down the naked body of Hitsugaya; both the outside _and_ the inside. Ichigo blushed even more, before a hand on his shoulder woke him up out of his dream.

"Well, it was nice seeing you out of class, but I should get back to my apartment before I catch a cold from all this rain."

Ichigo blinked. He had totally forgotten about the rain. He looked at Hitsugaya's body, which was mostly contoured by the wetness of his shirt. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head nervously and stepped out of his way. Hitsugaya began to walk across the crosswalk before Ichigo nearly screamed out to him.

"Yo, Toshiro!"

The boy turned around on his heels. Ichigo lit up again.

'_W-w-w-what a cutie…_'

"You busy tomorrow?"

"Busy? Hn, not really. All I have to do is laundry."

Ichigo smirked, giving him a small thumbs up.

"'Kay. You know that café down the street away from the school? Meet me there tomorrow. Consider it an apology for ruining your shirt."

All Ichigo could see was the young white-haired boy smirk. He turned around and rose a hand to wave to Ichigo. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

'_What an interesting end to the day this was…_'

So, there it is everyone! What did you think of the first chapter? ;) Don't worry, I assure you those juicy lemons will be coming down the road soon enough! Can't exactly having them getting _that_ close, eh? Review and if you liked it, favorite it!


	2. Floating Clouds

**AN**:Woo! I am so happy I got reviews! (: Thanks for all of you who were the first to review! As soon as I saw them, I knew I had to update! After Saturday my updates may slow, since I will need to get ready for school. I will make sure of it that I update whenever I can. Let's just hope my mom won't find these on her own computer. I wish I could bring my laptop with me! Well, here it is! The next chapter!

**Title**: Blood Pulse  
**Author**: aenimei  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Rating**: M ( lemons , language , and violence )  
**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toshiro  
**Warning: **AU, extreme lemons, fluff, and much more. Basically smut! Also, I have not beta'd this yet! I wanted to get the second chapter up so I could get all you perverted fangirls/fanboys happy. ;)  
**Summary**: Ichigo has known deep down he has always harbored a secret love for this friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He has spent many nights dreaming about all the things they could do together… will Ichigo ever act on these actions? ;) Read and find out!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach and or the characters within this story!

Once Toshiro was out of site, Ichigo jumped a couple of feet in the air. His heart was racing and Ichigo felt like he couldn't breathe. He smiled smugly to himself before beginning to walk down the wet sidewalk. He flicked his hair away from his face and stared up at the crying sky. He let the rain freely strike his hot face, trying to let himself calm down. Ichigo thought he was high for a few minutes there. He laughed at himself as soon as he reached his apartment. Now that he was out of high school and in college, Isshin had allowed him to leave the old house and move somewhere new near to the school. However, it took a lot to convince his father to let him leave.

Ichigo remembered all he had to do that day. There was countless pictures, crying, and clinging from his little sisters. Ichigo was losing his mind enough from actually going to college, let alone his clingy family. Ichigo sighed sadly as the locked clicked out to allow him in his house. His stepped into the dark apartment and quickly kicked off his shoes. He muttered a simple hello to the house. A force of habit Ichigo supposed. Oh well, not like anyone was there to hear him. He threw his bag into a chair near the front and started shuffling to the kitchen.

Little did Ichigo know, someone or _something_ was roaming about in his kitchen. Ichigo's eyes were averted to the ground so he did not notice. It was only when he heard a high-pitched sound from the kitchen himself did he jump out of his skin.

"Yo, Ichigo!"

Ichigo began to run away from the sound, only to have his wet socks make him slip headfirst into the stairs he was about to climb. He heard two familiar squeals and a gasp from an all too annoyingly known father. Ichigo pushed himself up from the ground and cringed from the pain on his forehead.

"Look what 'ya did Yuzu! You hurt him!"

Ichigo opened his eyes to see the presence of his younger sister Karin. Unlike Yuzu, who was clinging to Isshin's leg, she was more assertive and demanding. Ichigo wiped the blood trailing down the right side of his head and stared right Karin and pointed a finger at her face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo screamed at her, who screamed right back.

"Tch! Whatever, Ichigo!" she flicked his nose and Ichigo nearly growled. "It was Yuzu's idea to come see you. Not my fault if you are a scared strawberry!"

"You just like to irk me, don't you Karin?" he poked her forehead and stood back up. He stared right into his father who was smiling like an idiot.

"Well, sorry for the rude awakening Ichigo! Yuzu just missed 'ya like crazy so we decided to come see you!"

"What-" Ichigo stopped and shook his head. "I only _just_ started school and you guys are bothering me! Sheesh!"

Ichigo turned to look down at Yuzu, who was near to crying.

"B-b-but I missed you Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo sighed before picking her up and giving her a small hug and shuffling her hair.

"Oh well, I guess it was nice to see you anyway. But next time, why don't you wait until I am home and then come? You scared me!"

Isshin was laughing, pointing at the continual blood flowing out of a cut above his eyebrow. Ichigo twitched, before pushing at his father's back.

"Oh, shut it will 'ya? Why don't you guys come back tomorrow?"

"Dad's letting us stay." Karin simply stated while throwing a thumb behind her back.

Ichigo glanced behind her and saw three bags by the door. Ichigo groaned, but gave in.

"Okay, whatever. You can stay. Just don't ruin anything!"

After a few minutes of catching up with everyone, Ichigo headed up stairs. The blood was now nearing his chin and he wanted to wipe it off already. He slammed the bathroom door shut and threw his wet white shirt off on the floor. He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like a murder victim. He kept staring, only to see his reflection changing. It went from him to Toshiro, bleeding and tied up like an animal. Ichigo shook his head and rubbed his eyes before looking back in the mirror. He was normal again. Ichigo shrugged the vision off and began to wash the blood off.

--

It was nearing ten at night and Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu were sleeping downstairs. Ichigo laid down in his own bed himself and stared at the ceiling. The bandage he had put above his eyebrow was irritating, but he could live with it. He sighed, shifting his body so he could stare out the window. He really wondered what was going to happen to him tomorrow. He smiled at the thought, but Ichigo hadn't even known if the signs from Hitsugaya were good or not. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. It would work itself out.

It was the next day now, and there was a clear sky and the sun was shining on his happy face. Ichigo flipped his orange hair out of his face as he made his way down to the café down the street. It was a cute and quaint little café which had caught his interest as soon as he moved to his apartment. He shoes tapped happily on the pavement until he saw Toshiro Hitsugaya standing outside of the café drawing a couple strands of hair behind his left ear.

Ichigo skidded to a stop and his heart began racing. Ichigo smirked to the smaller boy and leaned on the wall of the café. The boy looked a lot hotter than he did in the normal uniform for college. He wore a white jacket with black outlining with two buckles near his wrists. Underneath was a black sweater, which at this angle looked more like a part of the jacket itself. Finishing off his look, he wore black skinny jeans which gripped at every possible point on Toshiro's legs and ass. Ichigo gulped down his attraction and turned his attention to his face.

"Finish your laundry already Toshiro?"

He saw him twitch and Ichigo laughed. Toshiro spoke back to him.

"It's Hitsugaya! And yes, I did."

"Well, why are we waiting out here? Let's go in!"

Hitsugaya nodded and quickly followed Ichigo in. The waitress almost immediately noticed Ichigo and gave him a small wave.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Huh? Orihime?!"

The familiar orange-haired female came skipping over and nearly tackled him to the ground.

"Yep! I am going to the same college as you now! Just transferred!"

Ichigo twitched and flicked her in the forehead.

"What is it with everyone? They always want to follow me around now that I got into college!"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo…"

Ichigo knew those eyes. He sighed and slightly narrowed his eyes towards her.

"Look, forget it Orihime. It was nice to see you again. Can we get a seat?"

"We?"

"Do you remember Toshiro?"

"Oh, you mean Hitsugaya-san? Of course! He was top of our class."

Ichigo stepped out of the way and revealed him. Hitsugaya was standing their abnormally, obviously not used to these kind of outings. Ichigo laughed and sat down in the nearest table. Hitsugaya followed suite, taking an adjacent seat from him.

"What will you two have?"

"Green tea, please." Hitsugaya said first, promptly shutting the menu.

"Same here."

The girl nodded and shuffled off, before Ichigo turned to look at Toshiro. He normally looked pale, but his face now looked like he was almost blushing. Ichigo lifted an eyebrow, but yelped out in pain because of the small cut. Hitsugaya jumped before staring above his eyebrow and frowning.

"How'd you do that Kurosaki?"

"Huh?" Ichigo pointed at his cut and sighed. "My dad and little sisters came over today. And I, uh-"

"Fell?"

"You could say that. I slipped because of my damn wet socks."

Hitsugaya burst out laughing, but kept it at a low volume. Ichigo rolled his eyes playfully and poked his forehead.

"Oh, shut up!"

Hitsugaya blinked and tilted his head to the orange-haired boy. He lifted his hand up and rested his chin on his palm. Ichigo glanced over and noticed he was bored.

"What's up with you, Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to retort to Ichigo about calling him that, but he paused.

"Nothing really. I just thought you were more exciting than that Ichigo."

"Exciting? What the fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo questioned.

Hitsugaya laughed. "Tea? Seems a bit elementary, huh? I thought you would ask to go get sake or something."

'_Sake? Shit! I should've thought of THAT!'_

"Well," Ichigo said, "We could ditch the tea shop and go to my house. Before I left, I stole a few bottles of sake from my dad's stash."

Hitsugaya smirked, pushing up out of his seat.

"Sounds like fun."

--

"Hitsugaya, you don't need anymore!"

A flow of giggles slipped out of the drunk Hitsugaya's mouth as he leaned on Ichigo for support.

"I t-told you," he hiccupped, "That this sake thing was a good idea."

Ichigo laughed, before taking another shot of sake from the cup in front of him. He never guessed that he was such a lightweight. Ichigo glanced over at the clock on his living room wall and blinked. They had been drinking for four hours. Off and on, of course, but they had gotten hammered. Hitsugaya was all hiccups and was starting to act very lovey-dovey. Ichigo could hold his alcohol a bit more, but he had guessed Hitsugaya wasn't quite used to it.

"I-I-I like y-you... Kurosaki!" he hiccupped once more, sending him flying down on Ichigo's lap.

Ichigo's face lit up and he picked up Hitsugaya off his crotch. As much as he hated it, taking advantage of Hitsugaya now was wrong. He was drunk off his ass and Ichigo knew he wouldn't remember anything. Sighing, he got up off the ground and drug Toshiro up with him. He wrapped a arm around his shoulder and started dragging him up to his bedroom.

"Didn't you hear m-me?"

_HICCUP!_

"I l-love y-you Ichigo~"

"Yeah, yeah Toshiro."

Ichigo finally was able to drag him up the stairs and into his room, but he made a big mistake. He placed Hitsugaya against the wall so he could stay up. Instead, Hitsugaya went falling and dragged Ichigo down with him. Ichigo finally ended up landing right on top of him, straddling his crotch. Toshiro grabbed at Ichigo's shirt and pulled him closer to him.

"Kiss me, Ichigo."

'_What the hell! This is going to far even to be drunk!_'

"No, Toshiro, I can't." Those words pained Ichigo, but one look into Hitsugaya's eyes changed his mind.

Instead of a glazed over drunk look, Hitsugaya was staring back at Ichigo with sober eyes. Ichigo's cheeks turned read and he caressed the side of his face.

"Oh, Toshiro…"

"Ichigo, please. Take me."

Ichigo gulped, leaning down to kiss him passionately on the lips. Their tongues quickly intertwined and Hitsugaya almost immediately let Ichigo take over, letting their tongues and saliva swish around in each other's mouths. Ichigo slowed moaned, finally letting go of the poor boys tongue to explore the other parts of his body. Ichigo ripped of both the boy's jacket and shirt. Ichigo immediately start caressing the front of his body.

Hitsugaya twisted his body with pleasure and it sent a chill up Ichigo's spine. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at the boy. His brought his shirt up and Hitsugaya gasped out.

"Make me yours, Ichigo. Mark me. I'm your little fuck toy."

Ichigo gladly accepted and quickly brought the boy's nipple to his mouth and nipped at it. A wave of pleasure hit the small white-haired boy again and his body buckled against Ichigo's. Ichigo swirled his tongue, causing the boy to yet convulse again from pleasure.

"I found your weakness, didn't I?"

A small line of spit was trailing out of his mouth and his laughed airily from lack of oxygen he was receiving.

"I have one more, Ichigo-kun~"

Ichigo smirked and his mouth and hands began trailing down to his crotch …

"_ICHIGO! ICHIGO! Wake up!"_

Ichigo gasped awake, nearly throwing Karin off the bed. The girl growled at him before walking towards the door.

"Wake up, Dad made breakfast."

So it was only a dream…

**AN**: I know, you guys hate me! I am sorry, I couldn't help it! ^_^ Hopefully you guys love my story enough to keep me alive after this! ;) I will just let your guy's imaginations run wild with what _could've_ happened. Review and favorite please! 3


	3. Blue Bird

**AN: **I find it truly amazing that I am still alive right now! Hopefully I can get up another chapter to get you guys happy again. Don't worry, no misleading limes within this chapter. Pure lemon. I dedicate this chapter to **101**! She is the one who helped me think up the idea! Thank you so much! ;) Please try not to get that blood everywhere when you have a nosebleed!Another note, please please please review! I want more reviews than I do subscriptions and story alerts!

**Title**: Blood Pulse  
**Author**: aenimei  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Rating**: M ( lemons , language , and violence )  
**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toshiro  
**Warning: **AU, extreme lemons, fluff, and much more. Basically smut! Also, maybe some _slight_ OOCness from Hitsu! Not beta'd again. I apologize for the mistakes.  
**Summary**: Ichigo has known deep down he has always harbored a secret love for this friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He has spent many nights dreaming about all the things they could do together… will Ichigo ever act on these actions? ;) Read and find out!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach and or the characters within this story!

Ichigo couldn't believe it. All of it had been a dream, yet it seemed so real. His body reacted quite odd to the dream, since he woke up with a hard on. He sat there on the edge of the bed, the only sounds heard were the screams of Karin and his father. They always started fights about the dumbest things. Ichigo ran a hand down his face to wipe the sleep off of it and he yawned. The clock read 8 o'clock, which was a perfect time for him to wake up. He knew Hitsugaya would probably be at the café around 4 o'clock. It gave Ichigo enough time to calm himself down about the exciting night he had dream about.

He walked down the stairs silently, his mind thinking about all the things he did to Toshiro. Well, more on what he could've done to him. Damn, why did Karin have to wake him up? He yawned again as he walked into the kitchen. Yuzu popped right out of her chair and rushed to him.

"Ohayo, Ichi-nii! Father made breakfast."

"I can see that." He smiled to her before sitting down himself.

Isshin soon came over with the hot pan, nearly hitting Ichigo in the head. Ichigo growled, but calmed himself down when he saw the plate of food. It was fried eggs, bacon, and potato. Ichigo poked at the food with his fork and gave Isshin's all too perfect food a scowl. No way could his goofy father pull of such a feat of cooking like this.

"Who-"

Karin interrupted him rather quickly.

"Yuzu cooked the eggs and potatoes. The bacon we just had to heat up in the microwave."

"You raided my kitchen?!"

"More like made you breakfast. Just shut up, Ichigo."

Yuzu appeared between the two and pouted.

"Just stop you too! You should be ashamed Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and began to munch on his food. Surprisingly, it made him rather happily. Most of the week or so since he left them, he spent his time looking through the little amount of food he had in his fridge. Ichigo known he has spent many hours opening and closing the fridge door, just to make sure that some food item had mysteriously appeared in there. So far, it hadn't happened.

After they left, Ichigo laid down on the couch. His father spent the last few hours after breakfast to scold him about how messy he was. Like he could even talk like that. Yuzu did most of the cleaning and cooking since he was a useless father. Ichigo groaned and picked up the remote for the television.

He surfed through all the nonsense until he came upon a Japanese game show. A man was trying to go through all the obstacles. He remembered how much he loved them when he was younger. He tried growing up a bit after getting out of college, but he had failed. He was the same old Ichigo. Which, in some odd way, Ichigo was fine with. He knew that if he did grow up enough, he would have to get a job and settle down. Ichigo knew that deep down that was never his life. He always wanted to try something different.

--

Ichigo wished he had had brought a coat or at least an umbrella. He stood at the cross-walk right before the café and he was already soaked. He didn't see Hitsugaya, but he supposed he could just go inside if it got too cold. Once the light flashed green, Ichigo began to run across the crosswalk. Obviously it wasn't quick enough, since a nice splash of dirty water crashed on his back. Ichigo cursed loudly, flipping off the car who was beginning to park itself near the entrance of the café. Ichigo snarled and began to walk huffily over to the car. Before he could reach it, a familiar white-haired boy stepped out.

Ichigo stopped and Hitsugaya blushed at him from staring. Hitsugaya looked him up and down while the car behind him began to drive off. He turned, but it was too late. The care Toshiro had come in drove away. Ichigo blinked and began to motion for them to go into the tea house. However, Ichigo was interrupted.

"Ichigo! I am so sorry!"

"No problem. I will dry off."

Hitsugaya bowed to him. Ichigo rose an eyebrow at him.

"You got here before me and I was late. Do you live nearby?"

"Uh, just up the hill."

"I would never forgive myself if you get sick. Come on, let's go back and you can change."

'Both of us? What the hell is up with Toshiro? He is acting differently…'

Ichigo shrugged it off, knowing that he probably shouldn't think that much about all of this. I mean, hell, Ichigo got to spend more time with Toshiro. Ichigo loved that! He gave the boy a smirk before nodding and throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Should take us about three minutes to get there." Ichigo stated. "You might get wet."

Halfway to his house, Ichigo began to reflect on what he had said earlier. Hitsugaya might get wet, huh? Ichigo's perverted mind had definitely picked up on that. He sighed, staring down at Hitsugaya. He was shuffling through the rain rather gruffly, which seemed rather cute to Ichigo. He stopped smiling and staring at him when Toshiro turned his head to look at him.

"Didn't you watch the weather channel?"

"Huh?"

"The weather channel. Are you deaf?"

Ichigo laughed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Maybe. I guess I should've planned ahead and checked out the weather."

"Yeah…"

Hitsugaya ended it with that, leaving the rest of the walk to his house quite awkward. Ichigo took this time to think up a way to save the rest of the day. He really disliked the thought of Hitsugaya just leaving after they got to his house. Ichigo had screwed up enough and he hated to see himself ruin his one and only chance with Toshiro. Sighing, he fit the small key into the lock and opened the door.

"Well, here we are."

Ichigo slipped his shoes off before bringing himself up into the living room.

"This is your house?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. It's just… small."

Ichigo was about to laugh, but he remembered how privileged Toshiro really was. He probably lived in some nice apartment. If he had enough for the private car who dropped him off, he should have a good house to live in by himself. Maybe he had maids or something to keep him company. Ichigo scowled at the thought, but Toshiro's expression caught his eye. Toshiro turned to him and smiled cutely. Ichigo's heart started to race.

"I like it Kurosaki."

Ichigo blinked before heading towards the stairs. How awkward.

"Well, uh…" he paused, "That's the living room and there is towels up in the bathroom. Once I am finished, I'll come down and give you a towel to dry off."

With that, Ichigo left Hitsugaya standing near the door of his house. Heading up the stairs, he already heard Hitsugaya moving to his living room and turning the television on. At least he would be distracted for a few minutes.

--

Once in the bathroom, Ichigo grasped whatever loose piece of cloth on him and took his shirt off. It was raining so hard now that Ichigo doubt Hitsugaya would even want to head back to the tea house. Damn it all, there went his date. He angrily threw his balled-up shirt on the ground and began to take down his pants. It was only now that he noticed the large bulge protruding out from the rest of his body. Ichigo blushed and looked up at the ceiling before letting his pants drop. He got way too excited in front of Hitsugaya. He would have to calm himself down quickly.

After he rid himself of all his clothes, he grabbed two towels from the cupboard in the bathroom. One was for him and the other for Hitsugaya. He promptly wrapped it around his waist. It was small, but at least he covered his penis and his ass. It was enough coverage for him to walk to his room across the hall without being seen by Hitsugaya. Of course, he really did want him to see him…

Sighing once again, the orange-haired boy opened the door with a nice hard tug. Unknowingly to him, Hitsugaya had begun to grasp and turn the doorknob at the same exact moment. Ichigo began to walk out, but a small body went flying downwards toward his crotch. A pale hand reached out to grasp something to break his fall. Lucky or unlucky for poor Hitsugaya, that thing his hand clung to was Ichigo's towel. Along with himself, the towel went flying with him.

--

Well, talk about awkward. Ichigo stood towering above Toshiro. Toshiro's face had stopped right at his penis, which was completely hard. Ichigo gulped, watching Hitsugaya stared at his crotch. He didn't move, or even make an effort to at all. Ichigo was definitely not small by anyone's standards. As guys go, Ichigo was packing. Not only that, but he had killer body. If he couldn't attract anyone with his personality, it was his body that got them hooked.

"I-I-I…uh…"

Ichigo jumped at Hitsugaya's voice. The boy bent over quickly, snatching the towel from his grasps. As much as Ichigo was dying, he knew well Hitsugaya didn't possibly quite understand or even comprehend his feelings. He wrapped the towel around, trying to keep the thought of what just happened out of his mind of what just happened. If that did cross his mind again, he would probably explode.

"I should, uh-" Ichigo squeezed past Toshiro, who was still on the ground staring off into space. "Get… dressed."

Ichigo began to shuffle across the hall, but a hand grasped his forearm. Ichigo spun around, only to see Hitsugaya with his bangs covering his eyes. The first tear dripped out of the corner of Toshiro's eye and dripped off his chin. Ichigo completely spun around and paid his full attention, still allowing the poor boy to cling to him.

"Don't you… don't you understand?"

"… Understand what exactly?"

There was a pause before a hand came flying towards Ichigo's face.

"HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

The hand came in contact with his cheek and Ichigo slammed back into the wall behind him. Hitsugaya looked up, tears flowing from his eyes. Ichigo stared at the poor dumbfounded; his only expression was of total realization.

"L-L-Love me?"

"YES! Didn't you catch _any_ of the signs I gave you over those years we've known each other? I mean, high school was low key but you could've guessed it in college! Don't you notice that we take every class together?"

Ichigo blinked. No, he never really did notice that! What else was Ichigo subconsciously not noticing?

"I-I didn't notice Tos-"

Before Ichigo could finish, Toshiro had pressed his body up against his and stuck his own pale and cold lips to his own. Ichigo stood there for a moment, but upon feeling the wetness of Hitsugaya's tongue pressing eagerly against his lips he gave in. In a second, Ichigo was taking over and caressing his hands all over the white, trailing down his back until his hands grasped Hitsugaya's ass. His body went flying towards Ichigo and pressed against his hard crotch. Hitsugaya parted lips and tongues with Ichigo and gasped.

All Ichigo could do was smirk.

**AN** ; I know! I know! I told everyone I was including the smut in this chapter but I spent too long describing everything else. To make it up, the fourth chapter will be smut. PURE FANTASTIC YAOI FANGASM SMUT! Hope that will bring you back to read the next chapter! XD ^_^ Review and favorite, will 'ya?


	4. Pure Bliss

**AN: **I am happy I am enough into this story to type up chapters so quickly! ^-^ I hope you guys like this as much as I do! Now, I must warn you. This chapter is the pure lemon! And no, I am not pulling your leg this time. To make up for both chapter 2 and 3, this is all SMEX! :D Enjoy!

**Title**: Blood Pulse  
**Author**: aenimei  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Rating**: M ( lemons , language , and violence )  
**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toshiro  
**Warning: **AU, _extreme lemons_, fluff, and much more. Basically smut! Not beta'd again. I apologize for the mistakes.  
**Summary**: Ichigo has known deep down he has always harbored a secret love for this friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He has spent many nights dreaming about all the things they could do together… will Ichigo ever act on these actions? ;) Read and find out!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach and or the characters within this story!

After that, it all seemed to flow together perfectly. Ichigo swept Hitsugaya and pushed the door to his room with his butt and nearly threw Hitsugaya on the bed. Hitsugaya gasped, but began ripping his clothes of his body. He was having trouble with his pants, but Ichigo walked over without a towel wrapped around his waist and pushed his wrists down with his hands. He stared deep into his eyes before trailing his tongue from his lips to his neck. He started to suckle it gently, nipping it only to get a small jump in response from Hitsugaya. It was like Ichigo had imagined, but more amazing then he could possibly think.

After nearly making Hitsugaya's neck raw from his sucking and biting, Ichigo moved to his chest. He nipped at his nipples, causing Hitsugaya to gasp loudly. His restrained hands squirmed underneath him. Ichigo could only smirk, as his tongue because to trail the contours of Toshiro's abdomen. Once he reached the top of his pants, he let go of Hitsugaya's hands and undid the button restraining the only thing Ichigo was dying to see.

He moved his lips close to his pants, his nose pressing against his hard dick covered with fabric. Ichigo's mouth located the zipper and Ichigo flung the pants away from the bed. He grabbed the waistband of Hitsugaya's pants before shifting his body position. His dick appeared before Hitsugaya's face and his face went red. Ichigo smirked before slipping off his underwear to reveal Hitsugaya's hard cock. Ichigo smirked, moving his hand along the tip to tempt him.

"I-I-I-Ichigo…" Hitsugaya moaned, sweat already starting to appear across his body.

Ichigo pushed the cock into his mouth and began to suck on it. Only when he felt a familiar feeling on his own cock did he stop and turn to look at him.

"Hitsugaya?"

He could only smirk while he continued to suck him off. It turned Ichigo on quite harshly and Ichigo tried to distract himself from cumming by sucking the cock in front of him. His tongue danced along the tip before he stuck the whole thing in his mouth. He used his hand to rub the shaft up and down, trying to get him more excited. He already felt Hitsugaya getting too excited. He knew sooner or later his would blow. Most likely before he did, of course. Hitsugaya was easily teased over to pure pleasure in a matter of minutes.

When Ichigo felt Hitsugaya had enough, he pulled his mouth away. A string of saliva followed from Toshiro's cock to his mouth. Ichigo laughed before feeling the squirt of a liquid upon his face. He allowed it to, having a plan with what to do with it later. He opened his mouth, allowing the cum to jump on in. When Hitsugaya stopped, Ichigo turned to him. He was breathing heavily and moaning like crazy.

"A-a-a-ah god."

Ichigo moved himself to where he was straddling his bare crotch again. Hitsugaya was shaking, which turned Ichigo on even more. He felt himself climaxing and he threw his head back up in the air. A loud groan escaped his mouth as his own white liquid sprayed across Hitsugaya's chest, neck, and mouth. Hitsugaya eagerly swallowed whatever slipped near his mouth and Ichigo giggle. He locked bodies with Toshiro and brought his face right to his.

"You're fucking turning me on, Toshiro."

Ichigo licked a stray spray of cum of Hitsugaya's cheek and kept it in his mouth. He forcefully pressed his lips hard against his and sent his tongue to explore the deep crevices of Toshiro's mouth. Toshiro kept moaning in pleasure, even though he could barely breath with the deep and passionate kiss he was receiving. When Ichigo was finished, he pulled away and stared down at him.

"Did you like eating your own cum, Toshiro? Turns you on, doesn't ?"

Hitsugaya's face was red, and not only from the emotions from the foreplay they were having. He was truly giving into Ichigo, just as he wanted.

"You're my little fuck slave, aren't you Toshiro~"

Toshiro gasped and wrapped his hands around Ichigo's body. He brought his hand past his shoulders so that his lips were right near Ichigo's ears. He quickly whispered a plea to his master.

"I want you…to pummel me with your big strong cock." ( Anyone who can tell me where this quote is from will receive a prize of me writing a one-shot of whatever yaoi couple you want! Except you, Liz! This fanfic is yours. XD )

"You want my cock, huh? You are going to have to beg properly."

Toshiro pushed him away and began mimicking Ichigo's earlier actions. He nipped Ichigo's nipples and kissed nearly every inch of his body her could reach. All that was left was his neck, which Toshiro approached like a wary puppy. Ichigo nodded his approval and Hitsugaya began sucking away at his neck.

"Oh god, Toshiro! Just like that! Just l-"

Ichigo groaned with pleasure, but kept himself at bay. He knew well enough that he had to save his energy for the real party. Once Toshiro was finished, he stared up at Ichigo. A trail of saliva dripped out of his mouth and Ichigo smirked. He caught the end of it followed it to his mouth. He gave him one more kiss before running his hands through Hitsugaya's hair.

"You have to do better than that."

Hitsugaya squirmed away from Ichigo and laid right in front of him. He raised his ass in the air so it was right in front of Ichigo. In a way, he was presenting his body to Ichigo.

"Fuck me, Ichigo." Hitsugaya moaned, before fingering his asshole. "Make me yours. Fuck my asshole until it bleeds. I'm begging you! Please! Fuck me!"

Ichigo rose his eyebrow at his plead and brought a hand down to his cock.

"Who am I to deny the request of my slave? As you wish."

Ichigo flipped him over and told him to lift up his legs. Hitsugaya complied and Ichigo pressed the tip of his cock against his asshole. Hitsugaya cringed, but Ichigo reassuringly pressed a hand on his cock and began to stroke it.

"I'll try to be gentle."

Hitsugaya looked up at him with a blush and stared him right in the eyes. However, Ichigo was too busy. He was now shoving his hard and full cock into him. Hitsugaya's hand grasped at the sheets of Ichigo's bed while he gasped for air. Ichigo was doing the same, trying to squeeze his large cock up Hitsugaya's virgin asshole. It ripped and teared Hitsugaya's asshole, even Ichigo could feel that. He knew there was only a few more inches of his cock to go in. Ichigo grasped Hitsugaya's knees to help him continue thrusting his whole cock in. Hitsugaya was moaning like a madman.

"I-I-Ichigo!"

"I-I-I know T-Toshiro. I'm a-almost i-in!"

With that last word, his cock was fully inside him. It was an amazing feel. Hitsugaya laid down almost unmoving on the bed below and Ichigo began his retreat out. He stopped halfway before sliding it back in. With every movement inside of Hitsugaya, Ichigo was moving closer and closer to the orgasmic bliss he had only achieved in his dreams.

Ichigo kept thrusting and with each movement Hitsugaya moaned. His body swayed with the movements, giving him more pleasure and ecstasy. Hitsugaya was sweating badly now and Ichigo frowned slightly. While moaning himself, he bent down to kiss Hitsugaya's lips. Hitsugaya snapped out of his fantasies and locked tongues with him. Ichigo moved his hands away from his knees and let his left hand play with Hitsugaya's hair. His right hand maneuvered through the mountains of white sheet until he felt Toshiro's hand. He grasped it tightly, allowing Toshiro to naturally intertwine his fingers with his.

'_I-I already love him so much…_'

Ichigo brought Hitsugaya's body off his bed with one quick push from the back of Toshiro's head. Their lips kept locked together, but Ichigo grasped Hitsugaya's waist to help keep him straddling and riding his cock. It was now Hitsugaya's turn to lock his arms around Ichigo's neck and to play with his hair. The feelings of the white-haired boys fingers tickled Ichigo, sending several chills down his body.

"I-Ichigo… I-I-I can't…" Hitsugaya gasped once he had thrown his head back in pleasure.

"T-Together…" Ichigo mumbled through his shallow breaths.

The two moved in total synchronization as their bodies rocked against eachother's. Their moans filled the room as they both started climaxing to ultimate bliss together. Ichigo knew it was coming. One last final thrust and then he would not be able to hold it anymore. He gasped, looking deep into Hitsugaya's eyes before rocking his body back and forehead again…

"AHHH!"

Toshiro was the first to scream out with pleasure. His whole body was sent flying back as the one last moment of pure orgasmic bliss hit him. He went flying back on to the bed, but Ichigo wasn't far behind. He slammed down onto the bed with him, his head laying on Toshiro's chest. Both of them were gasping wildly for air, but none of that mattered to either of them. The both managed to find each other's eyes before they smiled to eachother.

"I-I love you… Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo blushed before he leaned forehead to kiss him one last time.

"I love you too, Toshiro-kun."

--

**AN**: Well, what did you guys think? Pretty hot, huh? ;) Go clean up the messes you made with those nosebleeds now! Hehe~ w Expect a new chapter up soon if I get good reviews!


	5. Announcement For Blood Pulse

Hello all my readers!

I am sad to say that chapter five will take awhile to be posted. I hope all of you can forgive me! I will be heading to an anime convention on Friday and I will only have limited time to update or even work on my story. I will be cosplaying as Ichigo and my friend (who is also been commenting on this story!) will be Hitsugaya. We are doing a special yaoi cosplay. I might post pictures on my profile later, if I can. If I can finish chapter five before Friday while juggling school and getting our cosplays done, I will post it. But, for now… chapter five is temporarily on hold. ^^ See you guys next Monday!


End file.
